Check The Calendar!
by wisrac17dew
Summary: Ash and his friends are staying at a hotel in Lentimas town. It was supposed to be fun, but that may not be how it turned out... Halloween one shot!


**Happy Halloween! I hope you guys enjoy this spooky one shot! Not really any shippings in this one, but there is a TINY wishfulshipping moment, but that's about it :) ENJOY!**

"This is it?" Ash looked around disappointedly "it's kind of small".  
"And old" Dawn added.  
"And dirty" May frowned.  
"Come on it's not _that _bad!" Misty smiled positively "it could be worse!"  
"_Sure_" Ash groaned "whatever I'm going to go check out the room service menu".  
The gang was standing in "The Arceus" the "hottest vacation spot in Lentimas Town". Although the place wasn't exactly what Ash and his friends had expected.  
The whole thing had started about a month ago when Cilan saw a commercial advertising the town's many tourist attractions. Being the connoisseur he was, Cilan had enthusiastically told Ash and Iris all about the wonderful desert scenery and pokemon. Ash, of course had jumped at the idea of so many new pokemon, and convinced Iris that it would be fun.  
Next came the amazing idea of inviting everyone else. No one really knew how, but eventually everyone had arrived in Lentimas city. "Everyone" included Ash, Iris, Cilan, Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, and Tracey.  
Back to the present, Ash had returned with a room service menu.  
"Pizza, cheeseburger, chips and salsa, Texas cheese fries-"  
"Texas cheese fries!" Tracey picked up the phone before anyone could object. "Yes I'd like to order room service, mhhmm, yeah we'd like some Texas cheese fries, and oh you're out of cheese?" A look of panic crossed Tracey's face "ok bye".  
"They're out of cheese?" Iris frowned "that's a problem".  
"If you'd really like cheese fries, I could head over to the pokemart across the street" Cilan suggested politely.  
"Nah that's ok" Tracey smiled.  
"I want cheese fries!" Ash announced.  
"Ash! Don't be so greedy!" Misty elbowed the wannabe pokemon master.  
"Don't worry about it Misty" Cilan laughed.  
"I'll go with Cilan!" Brock called from one of the beds.  
"Ok then, Brock and I, will go across the street to get some cheese, and potatoes"  
Potatoes?" Ash asked stupidly.  
"Well duh" Misty sighed "French fries are made out of potatoes!"  
"Yeah Ash! You're such a little kid!" Iris agreed.  
"We'll be back soon!" Brock called as Cilan and himself left the hotel room.

Outside, the air was cold, and sand was blowing in the air from all directions. The street was lined with houses that looked like they belonged in Mexico or somewhere like that. It was already getting dark at 6 o clock, but that was normal for October so no one thought anything of it.  
The lights on the pokemart were illuminating the duos path, and they were both being fairly quiet until Brock noticed something strange.  
"Did you see that?"  
"What?"  
"It looked like... A shadow"  
"it must have been mine"  
"but it wasn't!"  
Cilan ignored Brock and continued to walk towards the pokemart.  
"Ghost!"  
"Brock there is no such things as ghosts!"  
"B-but" Cilan turned around to see what Brock was babbling on about.  
"Oh."  
The lights on the pokemart had turned off and a tall figure with a black suit on was standing motionless in the middle of the road.  
"It's just a person!" Cilan proclaimed.  
"With no face!" Brock screamed and hid behind Cilan.  
"Huh? No face?" Cilan looked at the figure closer and shuddered, it was true.  
"We gotta get out of here!" Brock grabbed Cilan's arm and began to pull him towards the dark pokemart.  
As they finally reached the pokemart, Brock exhaled heavily "we made it, let's go inside!" But before he could pull open the door, the figure was back and directly in front of them.  
Cilan, the ultimate "scientific explanation" freak, shrieked and ran in the other direction as fast as he could, Brock followed shortly after  
"You're back!" Ash called as soon as Cilan opened the hotel room's door.  
"Monster!" He shrieked and ran to Iris for support.  
"Shhh! Are you ok? What kind of monster?" Iris rubbed Cilan's back in an attempt to calm him down.  
"It was tall and had a suit-"  
"Sounds like a normal person to me" Dawn pointed out.  
"But he had no face! There was a head, but no face!"  
The door flew open, and Brock rushed in "It was so scary!" He cried like a little child.  
"Come on guys it was probably just your imagination!" May pointed out.  
"No! It was real!" Cilan protested.  
"Wait a second..." Misty smiled suddenly "do you know what day it is?"  
"Day?" Tracey frowned for a moment, but then smiled "it's Halloween!"  
"Halloween?" Brock looked up "so it was just someone in a costume?"  
"Yeah!" Iris cheered "see Cilan, it was fake!"  
Cilan looked up his face slightly red from embarrassment of believing that the monster was real "I wonder who was wearing the costume".

James pulled the white morph suit's mask off and grinned "that was hilarious!"  
Jessie fell down laughing "they were both so freaked out!"  
The pokemart's sign turned on again and Meowth stumbled out "dat sure was a good one Jimmy!"  
"Now can we go trick or treating?" James asked hopefully.  
"Yes, yes we can!" Jessie smiled, and the three headed off in the direction of the nearest house. They would have to try that again sometime.


End file.
